Commercial and business jets are frequently at risk of a bird strike when they are operating near coastal areas or “flyways” of bird migration routes. Bird strikes are exceptionally dangerous and have been known to cause serious damage to aircraft. The pilot is at risk of injury or death when birds strike the nose or windshield of an aircraft.
One solution now in place for avoiding bird strikes involves the use of fixed ground-based solid-state pulse compression radars placed in the airport environment. The radars observe the approach and path of flocks of birds that may encroach on airport approach and departure routes. Airborne solutions have also involved active radar systems that may compete with the existing weather radar and ILS navigation antennas in the nose of an aircraft. Thus, fully active radar is not financially or logistically viable.